


What's the Deal with Stark and Fondue?

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fondue!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel wonders about Howard's fascination with fondue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Deal with Stark and Fondue?

“Peggy? Can I ask you a strange question?”

Peggy sets aside the novel she has been reading to look at Daniel next to her on the bed. “Of course. You can ask me anything, darling.”

“What’s the deal with Stark and fondue? He has mentioned it several times in regards to our relationship. We have never had fondue together.”

“Ugh. Fondue.” She rolls her eyes before continuing. “Back in ‘43, Steve learned his best friend, Sergeant Barnes, had been captured by Hydra. He insisted on going to rescue him against orders so I spoke with Howard and he agreed to fly us so Steve could parachute in. During the flight, Howard suggested he and I stop in Lucerne for some late night fondue after dropping Steve off. Steve, in his naivety, assumed it was a euphemism for sexual intercourse. Howard later told him it is cheese and bread. But it tickled Howard, so of course he insists on teasing me about fondue to this day.”

Daniel shakes his head as he asks, “Peggy, why in the world are you still friends with him?”

“To tell you the truth, Daniel, I ask myself this often.”


End file.
